House of Blackfyre
The house of Blackfyre is an old, but relatively minor (They hold only 12,300 acres of land) house of Stormwind, whose origins can be traced as far back as the year 200 K.C. The house of Blackfyre holds the Earldom of Blackwood and the Barony of Westbank, both in the region of Duskwood. Though they were never a politically influential house, the Blackfyres are very wealthy--due in large part to the silver mines located in the northern reaches of the Blackwood. Due to the 7th Earl's treason, the house of Blackfyre was nearly stripped of its Earldom for the second time, shortly after the fall of the Defias Brotherhood. Fortunately, Stormwind's House of Nobles maintained that because David Blackfyre brought his father's treason to their attention, he and future generations ought not pay for the crimes committed by Lord Damon and his daughters. Titles Earl of Blackwood - A hereditary title, established for Daren Blackfyre in the year 210 K.C. (See List of Past Earls) Viscount Blackfyre of Westbank - A hereditary title, held by the Blackfyre's since the year 200 K.C. In past generations, it was used by courtesy by the Earl's eldest male heir. Baron Blackfyre of Blackwood - A courtesy title, used by the heir of the present Earl of Blackwood. The title is currently in use by Arryc Ashvale , the Earl's nephew and only male heir. Because Arryc is a nephew and not a son, the Earl chose this lesser title. Land Holdings With just over 12,000 acres, unlike many of the more respected houses of Stormwind, the house of Blackfyre holds relatively little land. Blackwood - 11,000 acres Westbank - 1,300 acres Residences Castle Blackfyre Located in the center of the Blackwood, Castle Blackfyre has been the seat of the Earls of Blackwood since the year 200 K.C. Rivergrove A large, stately home, located in Westbank. Westvale House Rebuilt shortly after the reclamation of Stormwind and located on the Western block of the Cathedral District, the stately home's current design was the vision of renowned architect, Edwin VanCleef. Once the personal residence of Lady Danica Blackfyre, the home now serves as the personal residence of her son, Arryc Ashvale. Coat of Arms The Blackfyre coat of arms has changed many times throughout the Kingdom's history, with each generation adding new elements or changing the old. The Grey Tower was the personal standard of Daren Blackfyre, and has remained unchanged since his time. The Arms - Quarterly, 1st Sable a Tower (Blackfyre); 2nd Argent a Lion Passant, Guardian Or; 3rd Argent a Horse Sinister Gules; 4th Sable an Ankh Or. (Ludlow) The Crests - 1st A Horse Sinister Argent, Armed Or; 2nd an Earl's Coronet. The Motto - "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" Notable Blackfyres (See also, List of Past Earls) The house of Blackfyre has had a colorful history, and despite the honorable deeds of many of its past members, there remains a great deal of controversy with regard to their ties to Edwin VanCleef and the Defias Brotherhood. *Damon Blackfyre - 7th Earl of Blackwood. Attainted for treason for his conspiracies with the Defias. *David Blackfyre - 8th and Current Earl of Blackwood, son of Damon. Betrayed his father and younger sister by exposing their treason. *Danica Blackfyre - Daughter of Damon Blackfyre and official mistress of Ethan Ashvale. *Arryc Blackfyre - Son of Danica Blackfyre and Lord Ethan Ashvale. *Cinthia Blackfyre - Eldest daughter of Damon and Captain of Queen Tiffin's Revenge. *Elisabeth Blackfyre - AKA, Lisabet Blacksail. Youngest daughter of Damon and First mate of Queen Tiffin's Revenge. Later Captain of her own ship, Cinthia's Revenge. Trivia *Cinthia Blackfyre, who was known to have had ties to the Defias Brotherhood, turned to piracy shortly after the Stormwind Riots, and was later killed when her ship, Queen Tiffin's Revenge was sunk off the Northern coast of Westfall. *Notably wealthy, the house of Blackfyre was among the few Stormwind peers who wished to see the Stone Masons paid in full for their labor during the reconstruction of Stormwind. *Damon Blackfyre was among those who conspired with Edwin VanCleef and Gregor Lescovar just before the fall of the Defias Brotherhood. For his crimes, the Earl was sentenced to death by beheading. His son, David is said to have brought the matter to the attention of the house of nobles, and later inherited his father's lands and titles for remaining true to his oath to the Crown. *Damon and his daughter were not the only Blackfyre's who had committed crimes. The sixth Earl of Blackwood, Thomas Blackfyre engaged in an illegal land war with a rival, and was eventually slain in battle. After his death, the house of Blackfyre was stripped of its Earldom. The title was eventually restored to Thomas' great, great Grandson, Damon Blackfyre after nearly a century. (See list of past Earls) Category:Duskwood Blackfyre Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Stormwind Peerage